Modern automotive vehicles typically include a variety of media systems including AM/FM/HD radios, DVD players, CD players, or MP3 players in order to entertain occupants of the vehicle during travel. A necessary component of these media systems is an audio amplifier which amplifies low power audio signals to a level suitable for output by a speaker system in the vehicle. As the audio amplifier includes a variety of sensitive electronics, the amplifier must be securely mounted to the vehicle and grounded in order to limit the buildup of static electricity capable of damaging the electronics contained therein.
Previous audio amplifiers utilized a metallic bracket in order to simultaneously mount the amplifier to the vehicle and also ground the electronics of the amplifier to the vehicle. A fastener attaches one end of the bracket to the amplifier and the electronics contained therein. An opposite end of the bracket is attached to the vehicle by an additional fastener. The conductive nature of the metallic bracket provides a grounding path between the two fasteners which provided a grounding path from the audio amplifier to the vehicle chassis. However, the previously known metallic brackets have a poor weight to function ratio and are significantly expensive to mass produce as different vehicle models require specific configurations of the bracket.
Further, a cover is disposed on the amplifier in order to protect the electronics housed within the amplifier from dust, debris, and other contaminants. As previous amplifiers produced a significant amount of heat during operation, the cover is typically formed of a metallic material, specifically a die cast aluminum. The metallic cover often included a plurality of heat fins allowing the cover to act as a heat sink to transfer heat away from the electronics.
However, there are numerous disadvantages associated with a metallic cover. The cover is expensive to produce and increases the overall weight of the amplifier. In addition, the metallic cover is unsightly requiring the amplifier to be hidden beneath an additional cover, typically formed of a plastic material tinted a dark color, when disposed in a location visible to an occupant. Recent advancements in electronics have reduced the amount of heat produced by the amplifier. Due to the reduction of heat produced the amplifier no longer requires a metallic cover capable of acting as a heat sink.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved audio amplifier assembly for use with an automotive vehicle capable of providing significant reductions in both weight and cost.